Living Doll
Encyclopedia Entry: Strong sentiment that builds up in dolls that were mistreated or thrown away fuses with demonic energy, causing them to come to life. Perhaps because of that, they have a strong obsession with being loved and treated importantly by their owners, and they possess a mysterious charm that stirs up a man’s possessive instinct, causing them to want to make them their own. Their body has changed to a soft one suited for sex with men so that they can be deeply loved by their owner. If they are treated importantly and showered with affection by a man, then they will return many times more love and pleasure to the man. They don’t just assault the men they like as other monsters do. They sometimes pretend to be an ordinary doll, and many men have taken them home after being captivated by their charm. Dolls are media that can easily carry demonic energy to begin with, and these girls who are doll monsters can also possess a large amount of demonic energy in their body. Having one of them at home will cause continual exposure to demonic energy and their power of charm. Eventually, by the time they reveal their true form and attack, the man will already be deeply in love, and he’ll be helpless to resist sex with them. Once one lets himself be charmed by them, it will be too late by the time he realizes that they’re a monster. Even if a man tries to go far away and discard them, and even if he tries to break them into pieces, at night they will return to him in their original beautiful state and get back on top of his hips sipping spirit energy. It’s not only men that are affected by their charm. Many human girls like and own them. Living dolls that become a little girl’s inseparable playmate will invite the girl to play lewd, monster-like games, and seek to teach her body about pleasure. Additionally, since the girl’s body will be continuously exposed to demonic energy, she’ll eventually change into a succubus. As for little succubus girls who are born in this manner, they will start to enjoy pleasure following the doll’s guidance as though the positions of the doll and owner has been swapped. After being tempted by the doll, the two will gang and assault a man to “play a more pleasurable game with three people.” Furthermore, if the owner is a little monster girl, the demonic energy that’s always flowing into the girl from the doll will raise the girl’s abilities as a succubus considerably. The more “pure” and “innocent” the girl is, the better this demonic energy will suit her. “The more girly the girl,” the more she’ll grow into a powerful succubus, possessing superior sexual techniques and a devilish charm while still having the same girlish nature. They are love-starved dolls that became monsters, but sentiment can also dwell in dolls that were very much loved and treated with care, and they become monsters too. Even in that case, they will attack in the same way to share more love with their owner and get their owner to like them more. Kenkou's Notes EN= Balls joints sure are nice.... This time it's “living doll”, dolls that came to life after mamono mana soaked in. They're dolls, but their skin is soft and squishy like a loli, so it's okay! They're reborn as nothing but cursed dolls that assault men as usual, or assault men night after night, and although they assault men, they do of course only exhibit their true power in the hands of a “little girl”. For more details, please look at the erotic monster girl profile as usual. It's a shame that the ball joints that I had drawn in the rough sketch version are mostly hidden since I put a dress on her w. I think I'll eventually have a chance to draw them nude too, so please wait until then. This is a digression, but living dolls have the power to change human little girls into succubi, but for some reason being changed into a succubus by them has a somewhat high chance of causing girls to become the mutated race “alice”, or something like that... Their ability to boost little monster girls abilities is fully intended for Alice-chan, so when these two team up it may cause various terrible things (in a sexual sense).Living Doll |-|JP= ... . Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Living Doll.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Screenshot_21.png|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= Living doll and lesser alice.jpg|Pixiv page living_doll__monster_girl_encyclopedia__by_temjin01-d67utfu.jpg|Made by Temjin01 Doll.png|Artwork by Araya Kouki 36265825_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=36265825 CwgAd63UQAANteP.jpg|By https://twitter.com/trump_moyashi/status/794885873418399744 48520911_p1.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=48520911 77502266_p0.png|by HorrorPunkOtaku References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Main Species Category:Doll Family Category:Magic Material Type Category:Selfish